


Why, All the Better to See You With Darling

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Poly!Queen Week 2019 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Roger might hate to wear his new glasses but his boyfriends happen to think he looks hot in them, very hot.





	Why, All the Better to See You With Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Poly!Queen Week Prompt for Tuesday: Glasses

Roger had a tendency to never want to wear his glasses but they had been encouraging him to wear them at least at home especially now that they had bought a tv. They weren't just doing it because it was good for Roger, no they had an ulterior motive. 

For you see Roger had recently gone to the optometrist and gotten a new prescription which had lead to him buying new frames. They were large with a thick frame. They somehow made his eyes more striking and his lashes look even thicker as though he was permanently wearing eyeliner, which made his eyes look bigger and bluer.

While Roger continued to refuse to wear them outside because he didn't find them cool, they had managed to convince him to wear them inside as they liked them. The comparisons to Buddy Holly and John Lennon probably didn't hurt either.

One late night, they were all sat around the tv watching a movie. Deaky had taken the coveted armchair with its footrest while the other three had piled onto the couch, Roger sitting on the edge. Freddie had started with just an arm around Roger's shoulders and his other hand on his thigh. And then it hadn't been on his thigh but rather gently grinding in circles over his clothed cock. His other hand had started to rub over his pecs and pebbling nipples. Roger moaned quietly and squirmed. "Come sit in my lap babe," Freddie had whispered throatly. 

Roger had been eager to comply and obviously Brian noticed the movement right next to him on the couch. From this position Freddie was able to use both hands to knead Roger's soft tits and rub his nipples between thumb and forefinger. Roger's breath was hitched as the sensation was getting to him. Freddie slipped his hands under Roger's shirt to rake his nails over Roger's tummy before one hand went up and the other down.

As soon as a hand went down Roger's pants he couldn't hold back moaning so loudly that Deaky, who had been riveted to whatever was happening on screen, turned to stare at their hot boyfriend. Roger loved the sensation of being watched and rather made a show of it, letting his moans out freely, swishing his blond hair back and raising his hands to cross them behind his head.

Brian grabbed a fist full of that long hair and devoured Roger's mouth in a passionate and steamy kiss. John wasn't content to just watch the beautiful show. He rose and came over to the couch, "Are we neglecting Fred?"

Freddie was pinned under Roger, the only stimulation he was getting was from the blonde grinding in his lap. Brian dragged Roger into his lap, less so to free Freddie as to have Roger all to himself. "Sorry Freddie," Roger seem to genuinely offer. John didn't crawl into Freddie's lap, but rather sat down himself with his legs braced apart and lifted Freddie into *his* lap. Freddie definitely liked how strong their final member was and definitely liked it when he used that strength on Freddie. 

"No, leave them on," Brian instructed Roger who had been going to take off his glasses with his shirt.

"Mmm, you'd look delicious in nothing but your glasses," Freddie agreed. Roger seemed a little frozen with uncertainty. 

"Which means everything else must go," Deaky added as his hand flicked Roger's fly open. 

Roger was a little hesitant. He removed his trousers and pants readily enough but he looked carefully at his boyfriends as he pulled off his shirt while leaving his glasses on his face. He could see them in crisp clarity as they all looked at him with heat in their eyes, John's hands possessively roaming Freddie's body. 

Once he has shucked at his clothes, he shoots a look to Brian, who flick his eyes downwards. It wasn't to look over Roger's soft luscious body but a subtle demand. 'On your knees.' Roger felt he could do nothing but comply, kneeling on the plush living room carpet. 

Brian shimmies his trousers down his thighs and sits at the edge of the couch with his legs spread apart. Roger licks his lips before sucking at the head. Brian whimpers breathlessly. Roger can feel heat pool in his stomach and his extremities feel leaden. He wraps a hand around the base as he takes in more, working his jaw loose. He bobs his head and he can feel Brian's hands snake into his hair. 

He flicks his eyes open and sees clearly Brian's rapturous face and Freddie sitting on John's lap back to chest, both staring at him as well. They all react to his darkened eyes peering through his glasses. Brian's hand clutches at the dyed tresses as he bites out, "Oh fuck". Freddie grabs hold of Deaky behind him and John grinds the heel of his palm over Freddie's clothed cock.

Their reactions get to Roger who wraps a hand around his exposed dick. Brian begins to move Roger's head, thrusting his hard cock deeper. Roger carefully works to open his throat to accept it all, feeling the choking sensation as the cock flutters against the back of his mouth. This naturally causes him to swallow which creates a delicious sucking sensation for Brian who groans loudly. "Fuck, keep your eyes open," John orders as Roger's eyes naturally flutter close. As Brian deepthroats him deeper and deeper, Roger can feel tears well up in his eyes. Soon Roger removes his hand from Brian's base as he takes the whole length of him.

"Oh fuck, fuck," Brian chants as he stares at Roger who stares back through his glasses, his blue eyes darkened by his blown wide pupils watering behind his long lashes. The bridge of his nose is starting to hurt from where Brian's pelvis is thrusting against his glasses. Roger is also near the edge, his hand working frantically on his cock. Brian's thrust grow increasingly intense as he nears his peak before he slams brutally deep into Roger as he comes. Roger follows a beat later and leaving him heavy limbed as he does his best to swallow it all. 

He not so out of it that he doesn't hear Freddie's loud "I- Oh holy shit!" as Deaky bites down on Freddie's shoulder as he stares straight at Roger. Freddie thrashes as he comes all over himself and his pajama top. It's a beautiful sight to see, made all the more beautiful by its clarity although- Roger goes to pushes his glasses up, they must have just slipped a little.

He pushes them up by their bridge and feels them fall off his face. He looks down, one of the arms has broken from the frames. 

He looks up to where his boyfriends are eying him hungrily, one round clearly wasn't enough for them tonight. "Brian, No self restraint." Deaky admonishes, "What about the rest of us? You just had to go and break his glasses with your pelvis."

**Author's Note:**

> From the saying: I want to break his glasses with my pelvis.


End file.
